Dos almas en un cuerpo
by SMRU
Summary: Ya han pasado 15 años desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo, y ahora el destino me la trae de vuelta a ella... Oneshot KakashixRin


**Dos almas en un cuerpo.**

Las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo de la aldea amenazaban con descargar aquellas gotas de agua que una vez sobre la tierra volverían a evaporarse para volver a su interminable y monótono ciclo. Una, dos, tres, y de pronto un aguacero entero cayó sobre el shinobi. "¿Por qué demonios siempre llueve cuando vengo a este lugar?" Era una pregunta que se hacía muy a menudo. ¿Acaso el tiempo estaba en su contra? ¿O era que siempre elegía días de tormenta para visitar aquel emblemático monumento? En cualquier caso, le daba igual que en el cielo el sol brillase… para él, esa tormenta era como su pasado. Negra, oscura, húmeda… tan húmeda cómo las lágrimas que una vez derramó sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran desde los bolsillos de su chaleco hasta la parte de su bandana que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Miró al cielo mientras miles de gotas se agolpaban en su rostro. Cerró el ojo que le restaba abierto. Miserable… así se sentía él. Tenía a sus alumnos, cierto, que para él eran sus amigos… Naruto, Sakura y, aunque hubiera desertado de la villa, Sasuke. Tenía gracia. Aquellos tres muchachos eran como su pasado y su presente juntos. Ojala ellos no vivan lo mismo que vivió él. La pérdida de un ser querido. Dolía, aquello le dolía más que mil katanas atravesando su cuerpo. Recordó, una vez más, aquellas palabras… "Es cierto que aquellos que incumplen las normas son llamados escoria… pero aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos, son peores que la escoria." ¿Por qué él no había sido capaz de cuidarlos? ¿Cómo dejó que una persona como Obito, tan buen chico, muriera a costa de su vida? Él le había enseñado el significado de la vida… y aún así, él la perdió por protegerle. Se sintió impotente al saber que no había podido cumplir el último deseo de su amigo… "Cuida de Rin" le había dicho antes de morir. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó que Rin se marchara de la aldea después de la muerte del Cuarto? A él también le dolió perder a su mentor, pero su compañera no pudo resistirlo… Primero Obito, después Yondaime y luego Rin… Todo, lo perdió todo. Incluso su padre le abandonó. ¿Por qué él? Su vida podría ser ahora diferente. Si Obito no hubiera muerto… puede que él hubiera sido capaz de detener a Itachi en la masacre de los Uchiha… O de vencer al Kyuubi y así haber evitado tantas muertes, incluida la del Cuarto. Y Rin no se hubiera marchado… ¿Como estaría ella? Ni siquiera sabía si seguía viva… ¿Volvería a verla?

En ese momento, como si el destino así lo hubiera querido, sintió una fuente de chakra detrás de él. Intentó reconocerlo, pero le fue imposible. Estaba seguro de que no era de la aldea, él no conocía ese chakra… ¿O si? Con temor de que sus sospechas se confirmaran dio media vuelta. Una mujer, con el pelo castaño y dos marcas pintadas en sus mejillas, lo miraba sorprendida. Su ropa era tan negra como la del shinobi. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que para mucha gente sería irreal. Pero para él no. Sabía, conocía lo que era esa tristeza… él la había vivido.

"Rin…" No podía creer que la tuviera frente a él. Era como un sueño. Habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas desde que ella se fue de la aldea… "No… no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi-kun… que nostálgico sonaba aquello… muchas chicas se lo llamaban, pero solo Rin tenía esa forma tan especial de decirlo. Ella se sonrojó al darse cuanta de los pensamientos del ninja. "¿Qué haces en Konoha?... Creí que te habías marchado." No quería admitirlo, pero le alegraba tenerla de vuelta.

"Kakashi... Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú." Rin miró la piedra que Kakashi tenía a sus espaldas. Este se giró y contempló el nombre del Uchiha. Obito… ese día se cumplían quince años de su muerte… "Maldita Tsunade" pensó Kakashi. "¿Por qué demonios no me envió a mi también a esa misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke?" Sakura y Naruto, junto con Sai y Yamato, habían ido a otra misión para encontrar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué Tsunade no le envió a él también? El caso es que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a sus mayores temores. Se volteó para mirar a Rin. De los ojos de la muchacha brotaban lágrimas, tan transparentes para Kakashi como la lluvia que caía sobre ellos y confundía los sollozos de la joven. Bajó la vista… ¡Demonios, no quería verla, no ahora! No había superado los acontecimientos de su infancia, todas la perdidas que vivió, y jamás lo olvidaría, pero por lo menos había conseguido dejarlas a un lado. Ahora ella regresaba, trayendo consigo todos aquellos amargos momentos. No, no, no. Ahora no. Sintió como la joven pasaba por su lado y depositaba un ramo de flores blancas frente al monumento. El shinobi miró las flores con tristeza. Dejó que un suspiro se escapara de su boca. Rin lo miró, al parecer melancólica. "Esa manera de suspirar es suya…" Kakashi deslizó su mirada desde el ramo hasta los ojos pardos de la joven. Ella prosiguió. "Tú jamás mostrabas ningún sentimiento, él si. Ese suspiro, esa tristeza… son suyos, es lo que te ha dejado, aparte de esa gran habilidad propia de su clan." Rin posó una mano en el hombro de Kakashi. "Yo veo en ti a ese chico frío y reservado, pero también a ese muchacho revoltoso y travieso. Te dejó su espíritu, su alma… y…" Rin no pudo continuar, rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. No soportaba verla así, se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor… Era imposible resucitar a los muertos. No podía quitarle la pena que llevaba su corazón, no podía. Pero podía tranquilizarla. Podía hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, que recuperara su sonrisa. Sabía que era una decisión difícil. Podía aliviar gran parte del dolor que ambos sentían… o podía aumentarlo, hasta el punto de ser insufrible. Miró al cielo una vez más… "¿Tú que harías, Obito?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. La respuesta le vino de lo más profundo de él mismo. "Hazlo" Una voz en su interior le decía que lo hiciera, pero ¿Y si así mancillaba el recuerdo de su amigo? ¿Sería traicionarle, o darle a Rin lo que le correspondía? "Hazlo". Esa voz una vez más… Cerró los ojos y deslizó su mano derecha hasta su cara. Poco a poco fue descubriendo su rostro completamente. La máscara negra que cubría la parte inferior de su semblante, había quedado recogida y arrugada en su cuello, dejando ver las perfectas facciones de su piel. Dio un paso hacia delante y cogió las muñecas de Rin, obligándola a frenar el llanto y mirarle a los ojos. A ambos. El shinobi la susurró, con su voz suave y cálida. "Su espíritu… su alma… y… ¿sus sentimientos?" A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro, y momentos después sus labios se posaron en los de la joven. Ella al principio no se lo creía, la parecía ficticio, pero luego, se dejó llevar. Aquella pasión que se había acumulado a lo largos de los años por fin salía a la luz. Él aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre las muñecas de la joven y ella deslizó sus manos al rostro desnudo del ninja. No querían que ese momento se acabara, no querían volver a separarse. Que el tiempo se detuviera, que todos los relojes se pararan, que la lluvia se quedara suspendida en el aire, que el oxígeno no se les acabara. Demasiado tarde. Sus labios comenzaron a separarse, solo unos centímetros, pero para ellos fue una distancia tan grande como la que les había separado durante tantos años. Sus frentes chocaron. Intentando controlar su respiración, Rin dejó escapar las palabras de su boca. "¿Por qué me haces esto?" El shinobi besó la frente de la castaña y la estrechó contra su pecho, aprisionándola en un tierno abrazo. "Porque te quiero. Tenías razón, Obito me regaló algo más que el sharingan aquel día de mi cumpleaños. Él me enseñó lo que en verdad siento por ti."

Ella sonrió y rodeó con los brazos la cintura del shinobi. Él miró una vez más, aquel monumento. Sonrió.

"Obito… Arigato."


End file.
